Industrial and medical robotic systems are becoming increasingly large, complex, and dexterous. For example, robotic or computer assisted surgery uses robotic systems to aid in surgical procedures. Robotic surgery was developed as a way to overcome limitations (e.g., spatial constraints associated with a surgeon's hands, inherent shakiness of human movements, and inconsistency in human work product, etc.) of pre-existing surgical procedures. In recent years, the field has advanced greatly to limit the size of incisions, and reduce patient recovery time.
In the case of open surgery, robotically controlled instruments may replace traditional tools to perform surgical motions. Feedback controlled motions may allow for smoother surgical steps than those performed by humans. For example, using a surgical robot for a step such as rib spreading, may result in less damage to the patient's tissue than if the step were performed by a surgeon's hand. Additionally, surgical robots can reduce the amount of time in the operating room by requiring fewer steps to complete a procedure.